


You Promised

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's the next one for ya. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you." Skye reaches forward and grabs the man's hand in both of hers. She holds it tightly and looks down at their interlocked fingers, tears filling her eyes. She looks back up at the man lying in the hospital bed, "You're supposed to always be here for me. You've always been like family to me and I need my family here for this. I need you to walk me down the aisle, Lincoln. You promised."

She wipes a couple of stray tears from her face and then takes a deep breath, sitting back in her chair.

"How's he doing?"

Looking up, Skye finds her fiancé standing in the doorway of the hospital room, a cup of coffee in each of his hands.

"Not much better," she sighs as he walks towards her. She takes the coffee he holds out to her, "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiles at her as he gestures for her to stand up. He takes up the chair and then gestures for her to sit on his lap. She smiles at the sweet gesture and sits on his lap sideways facing the bed, laying her head against his chest.

"I really need him to wake up, Grant."

"I know, honey," he replies.

"He has to be at the wedding. He promised he'd walk me down the aisle."

"And he will. Even if we have to keep pushing it back until he wakes up."

Skye sits up and looks at him, "What?"

"I know how much he means to you, Skye. How he was like father and brother to you growing up. He's the one who is going to walk you down the aisle. If we have to push the date back by a month, or even a year, then that's what we'll do."

"But what about all the deposits we made on everything? And all of the guests?"

He shrugs, "It's not like we used our own money. That was my parents' money. And as for the guests, most of them are friends of my parents from whatever the hell they do in life. I'm pretty I don't know any of them. You and I never really wanted a big wedding anyways. When Lincoln wakes up, and he's feeling up to it, we'll just have a small get together with the ones who mean the most to us. And then Lincoln can walk you down the aisle."

"But—"

He shakes his head, "It's your day, Skye. I just want you to have everything you want."

"I think you mean  _our_ day," she smiles. "And as long you're waiting for me at the end of the aisle, I think I'll have everything I want."

He smiles, "I know. But still, you deserve to have the one other person who means so much to you present at the wedding."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" She places her hand on his cheek and smiles at him.

"I think it was because you tried to pick pocket my mom's wallet and when she caught you I convinced her not to press charges and then offered to buy you lunch. Which you refused."

"Because I didn't want your charity," she tells him.

"Mm-hmm. And look where we are now. Engaged to be married."

She smiles softly, "Yeah. Amazing, huh?"

He smiles and nods his head, "Definitely." He leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her lips before relaxing back into his chair.

The two of them sit in a comfortable silence, sipping on their coffees as the steady beeping from the machine monitoring Lincoln's vitals fills the room around them.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you all think? Let me know in a review down below.
> 
> Also, I'm leaving on Saturday to spend a week with my brother and sister where they live. I'll be gone all next week, though I'll probably still have my computer with me. However, I don't know if I'll find the time to update next week. If I do find the time, then I'll update. If not, then I thought I should let you all know now so you're aware.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
